dbvfandomcom-20200213-history
Planets
There are a total of eleven different planets, five galactic quadrants, and six different realms that exist in the universe of Climax. The date and circumstances of the universe's creation are virtually unknown outside of a few key individuals instrumental in its birth. Here is a list of all the Races. Central Quadrant 'Large Space Station' A giant, mysterious space station that travels alone throughout the Central Quadrant of the universe. The space station is home to Bioandroids, Majins, and Androids. The history behind their existence here is unknown, but likely the result of countless scientific experiments and testing. (Needs remodelling.) Northern Quadrant 'Earth' A densely populated planet filled by a wide variety of biomes and races. The further north one goes, the more dry and cold the landscape will become. Dense forests, barren deserts, and freezing tundras make up the terrain. In addition to wildlife, Earth is the home planet to Humans, Spirit Dolls, and Shapeshifters. The planet is typically ruled by the president of Earth, whose duty is to ensure the peace and stability of Earth. The practice of Martial Arts is a popular lifestyle here. The Turtle School and Crane School each teach their own brand of Martial Arts to those willing to learn. Far in the skies is the great Korin Tower and Lookout. On top of the Lookout lives the Guardian of Earth and his Assistant. Keeping themselves away from normal everyday life, very few know of their existence. Explorers also may dungeoneer throughout the expansive cave system. Earth is generally peaceful and very diverse in its culture. Races # Human # Spirit Dolls # Shapeshifters # Demigods 'Namek' The planet where the grass is blue and the skies are green. Namek is largely made up of water and small islands. Namek is home to the aptly named Namekians, who also happen to be green. There are three distinct classes of Namekians; the standard, "old guard" Namekians, New Nameks, and the despised Albino Namekians. Namek is split into three different areas. In the southwest lies the majority of Namekian homes and civilization. The area is kept as clean and serene as best as possible. Here lies the sacred home of the Grand Elder, the chief of Namek. The Grand Elder is held with the utmost respect in Namekian culture as he is responsible for overseeing the safety of the whole planet. Across the north are various plains where fighters gather for training or exploring. Southeast lies ruined land typically reserved for the Albino Namekians. Albinos are a branch of Namekians that are not pure of heart and have a history of evil and tyrannical rulers. This history puts them at odds with the peacekeeping Namekians they coexist with. Because of this past, Albinos have rarely fit in with main Namekian society. Eastern Quadrant 'Vegeta' The red, war-torn planet home to the Saiyans and Tsujins originally named Planet Plant. Following a long war for control of the planet caused by reasons lost to time, the Saiyans decimated the Tsujin forces thanks to the arrival of a full moon over the planet. Under a full moon, Saiyans who look towards the sky transform into the mighty Oozaru, a giant ape-like being with catastrophic power. As a result of the war, the planet was renamed to Vegeta in honor of the Saiyan king. Due to the war and Saiyan culture, most of the planet is desolate wasteland. Amidst the destruction, one can find small patches of what the planet's beauty once resembled. Most of the land is dangerous and filled with threats. Deep inside the caves of Vegeta, this threat is expanded even moreso. The planet is ruled by the King of Vegeta, often referred to as King or Queen Vegeta in honor of their old ruler. The ruler lives in a large, intimidating castle to the northwest that measures taller than even the greatest of mountains. Saiyans have created a special breed of combatants called Saibamen whom they control to fight in their stead. However, some Saibamen manage to break free and live as rogues. Races # Saiyans # Tsujin / Tuffles # Saibamen 'Vampa' A barren, desolate, deserted planet known for its harsh conditions. Devoid of most life, most people who arrive to Vampa rarely intend to stick around long. The little scraps of life that do exist here are noteworthy for their brutality. The landscape is almost nothing but desert save for a small oasis. Individuals who have seen the planet often note it for being "repugnant". It also carries the nickname "Desert" due to the singular, ever-expansive biome that covers the planet. 'Arlia' A dark and unpleasant planet home to the Arlians, an insect-like people. Aside from a palace, the planet is covered in the ruins of old and crumbling buildings. Visitors to the planet are quick to loathe it as a result. At one point, Saiyan tourists to the planet were so fed up with the state of the planet that they attempted to destroy the it after a single day there. Arlia also houses foreign races like the mysterious Makyo and the ungodly Grays. Western Quadrant 'Big Geti Star' "THE BIG GETI STAR ENABLED ME TO CHEAT DEATH! HOW COULD THIS BE?!" 'Ice' Home to the Icers, also known as Frost Demons to various cultures. As the name implies, Ice is a bitter, cold planet shrouded in ice and snow. Trees are blanketed with snow-white foliage, and the majority of houses are practically igloos.